


Faith Manages

by alexcat



Category: Faith Manages
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old lady sums up the entire story in a few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Manages

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of 31

“You know it’s all a myth, right?” The young man said to the dignified old woman on the bench. “They really didn’t do all those things. John Sheridan was just a petty tyrant who won and we all know history is written by the victor.”

The old woman smiled. “I am sad for you.” 

“Why? Because I refuse to believe in silly myths?”

“That’s not the reason.”

“Then why?”

She smiled to herself, pulling her Ranger cloak a little tighter around her. The boy hadn’t noticed it.

“Because I knew him, all of them. They knew about faith. You don’t.”


End file.
